Early morning rain
by LAIsobel
Summary: Cassie was visiting a friend in the summer. And she met someone she wouldn't expect there... her whole life was about to change! First part of planned saga. Set after the end of season 10. All our favorite characters will appear, don't worry!
1. Intro

**INTRO TO THE SAGA**

For some time I've been having these crazy ideas – romance mostly. And after some heavy thinking I decided to use them to write about one of my most favorite characters – Cassie. It's gonna be a saga about her – so far I have no idea how long. I have few pieces on my mind but I would appreciate your ideas as well – let's play a bit with this people! :o))

Each of the pieces can stand alone – well, that's the plan. But it's definitely better to start with this one and go one by one – as usually when it comes to a saga, hehe :o)

* * *

**PLUS** – What I know about Medical Studies in the US comes from TV-shows and Wikipedia – so please if you have any experience at all, contact me. I think I figured it out – all about pre-med and medical schools and residencies… but one can never be sure. It's completely different here in Czech… sooo… So forgive me if I am wrong and I'd be grateful for any help :o)

* * *

**TIMELINE**

We are in the first story in year 2010 – in the summer – do the math ;o))

We will talk about the characters, don't worry.

I won't be dealing with Atlantis being on Earth – who wants to think it's still there can think it's still there, who wants to see it back in Pegasus (yep, that would be me) can see it back there. For what it's worth it can be on the Moon or travelling through the universe! :oD

And – because I haven't seen Stargate Universe, in my world it just never happened.

* * *

**SPOILERS**

You should know the basics of the whole show, of course. There might be some spoilers – but I am not gonna focus on any episode in particular. This is gonna be a post-show thing made for fun and because I don't have the guts to write normal romance novels – and I love fanfic – so here we are :o))

* * *

Thanks for reading and as always, reviews are most appreciated! Good or bad, short or long, whatever you wanna give me – give it to me. I'll be glad! :o))

* * *

**Now go to the "next chapter" – your story is there! :o) Let's get the show on the road! :o))**


	2. Summer morning

**EARLY MORNING RAIN**

It was a beautiful summer morning. Cassie looked out of the window and couldn't quite believe it – the sun was already shining, the sky was blue and when she opened the window the fresh air smelled just wonderful. Yup, that was summer out there.

She was about to spend two weeks at her friend's house. She hasn't seen her whole year so she promised her she would come so they could catch up on the lost time. Well, studying med-school could be time demanding – and living in completely different state could complicate things a bit as well.

Just one more year and she would become a doctor. She'd be hopefully starting her Residency. It was a difficult road she had decided to take but she had no regrets. She had her family and she would never forget her mother – she was sure she was proud of her up there – wherever she was. Cassie didn't believe in Heaven but on Hanka they had a similar belief and after long hours of talking to Daniel and well, about a dozen of other people through the years, she decided to stick to her own beliefs. But thinking about it – Janet could as well be in Heaven, yeah, she could live with that as well.

Her friend was still asleep. They had both arrived late at night. Cassie, however, used to early mornings, couldn't sleep anymore. So she wrote her a note, got dressed and went out for a walk. She heard there was some kind of a farmer's market in town, alongside the riverbank, so she wanted to go there. Might as well be the place to buy breakfast at, huh?

In blue long skirt and white t-shirt she went out and realized she had been smiling. Yes, it was summer.

In two weeks she would go home. Finally home. She had more than one home actually but her heart was still at the same place – Colorado Springs. Right after her home-planet it was the place closest to her heart. She loved it there. Of course, she was equally as happy at Jack's place in DC but still – there was something about Springs she just couldn't forget. She couldn't analyze it but that didn't matter. She just loved it there.

Sam was on a mission with SG-1, she had let her know. She should be back in two weeks. She promised Cassie she would take her to the SGC – there were people out there that would like to see her. She had been like a mascot, their lucky charm – she was the girl that survived all the horrible stuff, she was the girl the whole base loved as their own. And well, truth to be told, she couldn't wait to talk to some of the nurses and to Walter and Siler… Yep, she was and always would be in their eyes the girl SG-1 brought home, saved, the girl their beloved Doctor adopted.

Well, on the other hand – when she for example started to date boys, she was pretty scared! She knew that there were lot of people caring for her – but also that they would try to scare her guys away. And not just Jack and Daniel but others too – even the Marines! But truth to be told – she knew that they would take care of her. What girl on Earth – or any other planet – could say that she had sort of a loyal army willing to do all the possible and impossible for her, huh?

Yeah, she had to grin. She really loved those people. And not just because they knew and cherished her mother but also because they were simply good people. She had been in contact with some of them over the years and she was grateful for it. They were sometimes even giving her information and sharing gossips about SG-1. She just hoped Jack had no idea about that!

Oh, Jack. Her Jack. He used to be Uncle Jack to her but over the years his role kind of shifted. He had always been more like a father to her. But so was Daniel. She just couldn't pick. So now he was just Jack and Daniel was just Daniel. No uncles. Once she talked to Daniel about this and he asked her "Can you see yourself walking down the aisle in your wedding dress?" and she smiled and nodded. And so he asked another question "And who is by your side giving you away?" – that was the moment she just knew.

Her first thought came back to her father of course. They had no such custom on Hanka but still – it should have been him. But then she realized she wanted Jack there to be giving her away. She didn't want to tell Daniel, she didn't want to hurt his feelings. But he told her that it was okay, that he loved her and that no matter what Jack would say – he was sure Jack would be honored because he loved her like a daughter. And especially after losing Janet.

Cassie knew that her mom wanted Sam and Jack to be her guardians. Maybe because she had been hoping the whole time that the two of them would eventually get together – but maybe just because she knew they would keep her save, loved and protected and that they would do everything in their power and beyond to be there for her – which meant that they would always try even harder to get back home to her. Just little extra motivation.

Cassie was walking through the city, smiling, thinking about her family, enjoying the morning sun shining on her face. She was also pretty hungry! Yeah – she would buy herself some breakfast at the market. Some fresh pastry and juice.

The market was really beautiful. Farmers from all around the area were there with their goods – all from vegetable and fruit through flowers to pastry and bread, spices and honey. She bought some stuff and couldn't stop smiling. This was indeed very welcomed break from school. She loved it there!

"Ma'am, can I help you with something?" Suddenly somebody asked her. She realized that she had been lost in thought. She was looking at some pastry but not really paying attention. She looked up and saw young man watching her, smiling at her, waiting for her to say something.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry…"

"Are you looking for something extra or…?"

"Actually I could use some pastry, I feel like having sweet breakfast. But nothing too sweet. Any suggestions?" She asked.

"Hmmm and do you prefer nuts or fruits or combination of both?" The guy asked. They started to talk and he helped her to pick something for her to eat. She also bought some rolls and bread – she knew her friend's place was empty after weeks when nobody had been living there.

Cassie thanked the guy and left. She could feel him watching her back but to her surprise she didn't mind. She even looked back and caught him looking at her. He blushed immediately and smiled at her. She smiled back but kept on walking. She actually liked the guy!

On her way back she stopped by again. She just couldn't help herself. Maybe it was just the summer and the sun and for some reason she really felt pretty and kind of happy that morning so … why not?

"Oh, hi…" He said, way too shy to look at her at first.

"It was pretty tasty, thank you. Good choice."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Can I ask you – the recipe – any special thing there?"

"No, not really," he said, grinning at her. "It's my grandmother's, she's from France and this is actually quite common there."

"And so you brought it here…"

"Yes."

"So this bakery… yours?" She asked, not really thinking about the reason why. So what, she was just being polite, right?

"Oh no, my friend's. I'm just helping out through the summer…"

"So you're not from here?"

"No, not really. You?" He asked and looked a bit worried that he had overstepped _the_ line. Of course – she could have just lied to him – but why?

"The same. Just visiting a friend. I'm from Colorado Springs."

"Hmmm, you like the mountains?" He grinned at her.

"Yes, I do actually. You know it around there?"

"Just a bit… You have a family there?"

"Yes, part of it… and some overseas and also in DC."

"Wow, kind of a big family, huh?"

"Oh you have no idea…" She smiled at him. Now this would be interesting explaining! Yeah – Teal'c lives overseas – on a different planet. Daniel is dating an alien. Oh and there's Sam of course, after commanding half military base in a different galaxy and space ship she's finally back home… She chuckled – and confused the guy a bit.

"So… I might get to see you around?"

"You might." She told him and smiled. She was about to walk away when he finally asked her about her name.

"Cassandra. But everyone calls me Cass or Cassie. But you know, as a gentleman, you should have told me your name first."

"Oh… Well… I'm sorry… Eh…" he was really nervous – now that was cute! "My name is Christopher, people usually call me Chris."

Cassie didn't answer. With flowers in her hand and shopping bag over her shoulder she just smiled at him and slowly left. Her beautiful morning got a lot better!

It made her think again. She missed Jack. She hadn't seen him in ages! She knew that his job in DC was important and that it was difficult for him to have actual time, especially now, but still. She missed him. And phone calls, mails and letter were simply not enough.

But he promised her that he would visit Colorado Springs. He promised. She was kind of counting on that. She had some business to take care of there during the summer and she would probably need his help as well as Sam's. Luckily they were living under one roof while in Springs… and in DC as well actually. It was nice to have the family complete.

Cassie was afraid what would happen years ago. But they just made it – and she was happy for them. For all of them. Everything felt right back then. Sam was leading SG-1, she had Cam and Daniel and Vala with her, occasionally Teal'c as well and she was happy, Cassie knew she was. She knew that the fact that Jack had to stay in DC complicated everything but it was nothing in comparison to all those years spent apart. Sam and Jack just belonged together! And the distance couldn't keep them separated.

Well so now they were together and it felt just right. They still weren't married but Cassie knew they'd been thinking about it for some time. They just wanted to wait for her to finish school. And also – Jack was promised retirement by the end of this year. In December he should be leaving DC. That meant that Hank Landry would take on his position in DC, Jack thought his friend was ready for it. And Sam agreed to lead the SGC after that. No more missions, less risks. And also – she'd be living in the same state as Jack – well – in the same city. Jack wanted to go back to Springs. They kept his house there, they were living in his house there, so… it felt just perfectly right.

So Cassie knew that this summer was the last one spent like this. Things would change in few months and her family would be back together in Colorado Springs. She couldn't have asked for more.

She still remembered the time when they told her about all that – the moving, the retirement, everything. She was so damn happy! And now she couldn't wait to be back home… but she was here, in this lovely city with a friend she had dearly missed. She would enjoy her time here and later on she would enjoy the rest of the summer with her family.

Cassie got back to her friend's place. Norah was still asleep so Cassie made breakfast for her and with her cup of morning coffee she sat down in the garden. The sun was just too beautiful to resist. Norah was up soon and joined her there. They talked about their lives, about everything. They also went for a walk, had lunch outside and the whole day they kept on talking. Yeah, friends are friends and no matter how long they are kept apart, they always find a way.

"And now the most important question… how's Jake?" Cassie asked Norah.

"I didn't want to tell you over the phone…"

"What?"

"We broke up."

"What? When?"

"About a month ago… he got a job offer and decided to take it."

"Did you talk about it?"

"Yeah, he came to me and didn't know what to do… but it was his dream job so I encouraged him. You know… it would be there, hanging in the air between us and in the end he would resent me for stopping him."

"But like this you lost him…"

"We're still in contact but… "

"I'm so sorry…" Cassie said and Norah knew she was being honest. Cassie had met Jake about three times over the last two years and she really liked him. She thought that he and Norah would stay together – they were so good together. It was a shock to hear he would leave her because of a job offer. But well, if she told him to go… Damn it sucked.

"And what about you? Anybody since Samuel?" Norah asked.

Samuel was Cassie's boyfriend. They met at school, date for a while but he turned out to be actually gay. Now that hurt, yeah, but they talked about it, he apologized and she was grateful that she had helped him to find himself. Some guy would be really happy with him one day. But on the other hand she had to admit – it sucked. A lot.

"No, not really."

"Cassie it's been almost a year… you have to get out a bit."

"You know how it is…"

"Yeah, you either have classes or you live in a library…"

"Med-school is like that." She tried to defend herself.

"I know but I hate to see you alone all the time."

"Don't worry about me, okay?" She told her friend and hugged her.

They met when Cassie was 12. Norah used to live in Springs as well. But her parents moved away and so now she was living here. They were on a trip in Europe so she had the house to herself. So far she just didn't manage to find something she could afford for herself.

Cassie, while talking to her friend about her non-existent love life, wanted to tell her about the guy she met in the morning but in the end decided against it. It was nothing – just a little flirting on the market. And he was not even from around.

Oh but he was nice. He was just a bit higher than she was, broad shoulders but nothing extreme, short dark blond hair, perfect blue eyes – not too pale, not too bright, a little bit green-ish, he had nice hands and soothing voice. She could imagine listening to him for hours. He was attractive, that was true. She caught herself smiling while thinking about him. That was a bit odd but well – nothing wrong about smiling at the memory of fine looking man. Right?

Just before falling asleep she realized she would like to see this guy again. Well, who could tell what would happen in the next two weeks?


	3. Making plans

Cassie didn't really want to tell her friend about Chris. It felt nice to have a little secret. Besides – there was nothing to tell. And Norah would just see things that were not there – she'd start talking about him and wishing them luck and so on… she was just like that – she wanted to see her happy, Cassie knew that. But sometimes her enthusiasm was a bit too much.

They spent the next two days at home, talking, playing games, watching movies, they did some work around the garden but because it was raining a lot, they were happy to stay inside and catch up on the lost time. They had fun, they talked a lot and they laughed a lot and also cried. But they couldn't have been happier.

The next morning the sun was shining again and they were both up. They ran out of milk and bread so they decided to go to the market again. Norah told Cassie that these markets were opened daily during the summer but from March to June and from September to November just every Saturday. People got used to them. There was something nice about buying things on the markets – it felt somehow better than just buying them in a store.

While walking through the market Norah stopped to buy the bread and some rolls. Cassie didn't notice it at first but then she realized that the man Norah had been talking to was Christopher. She waited. She wasn't sure if he would recognize her or not. When he noticed her he smiled at her and Cassie found herself smiling back. Oh yeah, he knew her.

"Good morning."

"Good morning. So… nothing sweet today?" He asked, teasingly.

"No, not really."

"That's a shame."

"Why?" She asked, curious.

"Today I have these pies you know? You can't buy them anywhere else."

"French recipe?"

"Yes. But these have tradition."

"Do they now?"

"Yeah, they do. Every family has a different recipe. And we don't share them. It comes from one generation to the next but it's a secret." He told her and couldn't stop smiling.

Norah noticed the exchange and was kind of speechless. She had no idea what was going on but she could pick on the charge in the air between those two. And what was it about the pies? She couldn't believe it when the guy gave Cassie a piece of the pie – just to taste it! Cassie took it and took a bite. She would swear her friend had purred like a satisfied kitten. Damn the pie had to be good!

Well, Cassie bought the whole thing and Norah was just waiting for some explanation. Cassie smiled at her and looked perfectly innocent.

She was not about to tell her how Jack had married a woman by eating her pie! That would simply be too much. But she couldn't chase that memory out of her head. Sam shouldn't have told her! Firstly – it was hard to have some respect when it came to Jack. Come on – all he needed to get married was a piece of pie! But then – it was just a very good story. One of those famous SG-1 stories.

At first she liked them, she loved them. When she started to appear in some of them it took her some time to get used to it. But now? All stories were fine – and some of them actually pretty funny. Who would have thought!

"So, I might get to see you around?"

"You might." Cassie told Chris, yet again and it made them both smile.

"Have a nice day, ladies. It was a pleasure." He told them and watched them go.

Norah was waiting for something… anything! But Cassie was silent. She wanted to give her time but she didn't look like she was about to talk about it.

"So spill it finally!" She told her and Cassie could just erupt in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Norah asked but Cassie couldn't answer. It took her some time before she was able to talk. They sat down and she told her how she had met Christopher the other day.

"Why don't you two go out, huh?"

"Norah!"

"What? You're leaving soon anyway, there's no risk. You can just have little fun. Come on!"

"I don't know…"

"You know what? You will come here tomorrow again and give him a chance to ask you out."

"Norah… that's not a good idea."

"Why not?"

"It's… it's…" But she couldn't finish the sentence no matter how hard she tried.

"Just give him the chance, okay? If he doesn't take it, it's his shame. If he does, you might have some fun. Come on, it's summer, you're supposed to have fun!"

And after a moment they started to grin at each other and they kept on talking and laughing whole day. Yup, this was summer indeed. Lots of fun and unexpected things happening. Well, Cassie was used to lots of unexpected stuff – it all started when she was a little girl. And it seemed to her, sometimes, that it would never end. But right now she was grateful – like this she would never get bored.

Before she realized it, it was morning again. Norah was waiting for her, smiling at her, something mischievous in her eyes. Cassie just groaned. This was exactly the reason why she didn't want to tell her anything in the first place!

At least Norah had the decency not to say anything to her. Cassie appreciated that. They had breakfast and she got dressed afterwards. If she was about to go to the town, well – also to the market – there was no way she was going in her pj's. When she took her favorite skirt and white t-shirt she knew it couldn't exactly be called as dressing up. But come on – the guy wouldn't probably say a thing to her. Besides she still wasn't sure if this was a good idea.

Thinking about it – Norah was right. She had nothing to lose. There were no risks. And she could use a normal date! It has been ages since the last one. Aside from her first boyfriend she hadn't been exactly lucky. She tried to focus on school and it was working, it helped, it really did… but later on she found herself being alone all the time. Of course, she had her family but there was nobody by her side to help her, to hold her, to love her. She was alone. So she felt a bit sad for some time and then started to focus on more important things again.

Well, Norah was right. She should found herself somebody to date and be happy with! She should get a life! Now she had to grin. That was what Jack used to tell Sam. And how did it work out in the end, huh? Yeah, sure, like there was a chance that something so magical like what happened to them would happen to her.

But well – universe had a wicked sense of humor sometimes.

Maybe it was time to start doing something instead of just waiting for it to happen. Nope, she really had to give herself a shot. So what – in nice skirt, t-shirt and with sort of wavy hair she took basket they had for shopping at the market and with a smile on her face went out there – to buy some rolls, pies, flowers… and who could tell – maybe also to find herself some well-deserved happiness!

She had to admit – she was kind of disappointed when she didn't see Chris there. She really wished he would be there. But there was nothing she could have done. Maybe it was a sign, huh? She bought all the necessary things and went back home. She took a long walk back, thinking about her life, back to all the dates she'd have, to all the evenings spent with Sam and Jack, watching them dance around each other, drifting apart and being pulled back, laughing with Daniel…

Cassie missed them. But she had to admit – knowing how their lives had turned out – it was helpful. Every single time she just had to remember the happiness on Jack and Sam's faces when they were sitting together by the fire on Christmas, he was holding her to him, his front pressed to her back, they were smiling and she would always swear they were surrounded by pure love that time. She could remember – he whispered something to her and Sam just giggled, caressed his face and he kissed her neck. The moment was spoiled when Daniel said something and they all erupted in laughter. But she cherished the memories. She was sure they all did.

There was love in the world. She knew it on Hanka and she knew it here. It was sometimes difficult to find but it had to be there. She knew it. She had seen it. She had felt it. She still could. Her parents on Hanka loved her. Janet – her mom – she loved her too. Daniel, Teal'c, Sam, Jack, they all loved her. Her first boyfriend loved her as well – she knew it, she was sure of it. And so she was sure that no matter what there had to be the man to love her for the rest of her live out there somewhere.

She used to joke around with Janet about this. They were guessing from which planet this Mr. Right would be. Cassie knew that life would never be perfect but she just knew she had to hope for all the good things – they would happen, sooner or later. Preferably sooner of course.

She didn't know how it happened but she found herself at one beautiful playground. It was empty to her surprise. She put down her things and after thinking about it for a moment, she also took off her shoes. Barefoot she sat down on a swing and started to move. Soon she was swinging back and forth, eyes closed, sun shining onto her face, her hair moving around her in the wind. She started to laugh and couldn't stop. She hadn't been on a swing in ages! And she used to love it so much. It was the first thing she had grown to love on Earth – something so simple.

She didn't know that she was being watched.

Chris was trying to decide what to do. He really liked the woman he had met, he liked her smile, her voice, her eyes, he liked the way she looked, the way she moved, he liked the sparkles she seemed to have in her, she was full of life and yet she appeared to be somehow mystical – she was like no other one. So he was very happy of course when he noticed her the other day.

He was hoping to see her. He really was. He wanted to see her again, he wanted to talk to her again. There was nothing going on, he knew that – and was sure that it would stay that way. But after having really difficult year, he was determined to enjoy this summer as much as possible. And spending time with lovely young woman with a beautiful name seemed like a good idea.

He took the day off – he just wanted to walk around the city for few hours – he needed to think, he needed to put his thoughts together.

Yep, he was sure – he wanted to see her again. So while walking and hoping she would come the other day, he was suddenly standing by the playground.

And there she was, so free and beautiful, magical and … alive. She was laughing there on the swing, her skirt flowing around her knees, her hair everywhere. He couldn't take his eyes away. She was simply breathtaking. What was going on? He had no idea. But he hadn't felt all those emotions for a long time. Maybe there could be something on those all-time-favorite summer romances. Besides – he really loved her name. It reminded him of somebody and his heart was filled with warm emotions – and they were not just because he was there, watching Cassandra swinging on the swing. They were coming from long-time forgotten memories as well. Something mind didn't have to remember but heart should.

When their eyes met he didn't know what to do. He wanted to run away and yet… he was being pulled closer to her. She smiled after a minute or two and he, sure that he was blushing, took those few needed steps and got closer to her.

"Hey…"

"Hello," she answered.

"So… swings?"

"Yeah…"

"Childhood memories?"

"You can say that…" She told him, smiling softly, equally matching his own smile. Chris sat down onto the next swing. He wasn't swinging but it was enough that he could be there with her.

Chris would swear he knew her eyes. They seemed to be so familiar. But maybe his mind was just playing tricks with him. They were after all hunting him for the past days. Since the first moment he had seen them shining at him he couldn't forget.

"Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"What you do around here for fun?" She asked, feeling too shy for her age.

"Aside from this?" He asked back, pointing at her swinging back and forth gently.

"Aside from this…"

"You can go for a walk, you can play board games or bingo…"

"Anything interesting?" She asked, grinning at him – it looked like he was teasing her!

"Summer open cinema, night visit in the Zoo, roller-skating… and in the town down the road, it's about 20 minutes from here, there you can go climbing… Interesting enough for you?"

"Yeah, that's better… so… roller-skating?"

"Yes, they have some roads and tracks around the city and in the neighborhood for roller-skating. You like it?"

"Haven't tried it yet."

"What?"

"Don't sound that surprised! I have tried many things, trust me. But not this…"

"Would you like to try?"

"I don't have skates…"

"You can borrow those. And all the equipment you might need."

"Really?" She asked, not believing it – not just that she was about to learn how to roller-skate but also that it looked like she was about to have a date with this handsome man. Was it even possible?

"Of course… so… when?" He asked, shy and hesitant. He knew it was too much – but he had to take those risks.

"This afternoon?" She tried and could feel herself blush. She knew it was too soon but she was afraid that longer waiting would mean becoming more and more nervous. And she didn't need that.

"Okay… around three by the river bank, just by the bridge."

"All right, I'll be there." She promised. He smiled at her, got up and walked away. He was just a step away from starting to whistle some happy tune.

Cassie started to swing again, this time perfectly happy and laughing like crazy. Yup – now it looked like summer! She wanted to enjoy the joy and happiness - especially before realizing that she would be learning how to roller-skate pretty soon. Nah - for scary thoughts there would be time later. No it was just her, the swing, the sun and lots and lots of hope.

* * *

_**One more chapter to go in this first part… I wasn't sure where to end this and start the next story but I think I know now ;o) What do you think?  
**_


	4. Kiss in the rain

Before Cassie knew how it happened, she started to spend lot of time with Chris. Well – not that much, her main priority was to spend time with Norah, but they found a way, of course. Besides Chris was working almost every day so it meant spending days with Norah and late afternoons or evenings with Chris.

She was a bit afraid of the consequences but after talking to Norah she always came back to the important thing – she was having fun now, she was relaxing, enjoying herself. She would deal with the rest later. There was no point in spoiling the days by thinking about all the possible what-if-s and by fearing the future. No, she knew by then she had to enjoy every little thing she had been given by life.

Cassie was sitting on the couch in Norah's living room. They were having girl's night. She was leaving the other day in the evening so this was their last chance to watch a movie, eat pizza and chat about absolutely everything they wanted to. They were watching third movie and eating ice-cream – it was actually pretty delicious – with chocolate chips and pistachios.

"What are you thinking about, huh?" Norah asked her after a moment.

"What?"

"My question…" She told her with a smile. "What are you thinking about, Cass?"

"I think I don't want to leave tomorrow."

"I don't want you to leave but well…"

"I know."

"It was great… we had fun."

"Yeah, we had."

"And you enjoyed your own summer romance!" She couldn't resist it obviously.

"Actually… I didn't."

"How so?" At that Cassie blushed a bit and Norah got it.

"So you haven't kissed him yet."

"Me? He should be the one to do the step!"

"Why?"

"Because he's the guy!"

"Yeah… which means you have to spell it for him! Even the smartest men are clueless when it comes to this. Come on… you just have to take the matter into your own hands if you really want him to kiss you."

Cassie looked down and didn't really know what to answer. She had never done that, she just couldn't. Once, just once she thought she would do it, that the moment was right, she was ready to grab the guy's lapels and kiss him – and that was the moment he said "I want you to meet somebody" and at her "Huh?" – because that was all she could come up with – he told her "Her name is Lexie…" so… yeah. The wedding was nice people say.

"Do you want him to kiss you?" Norah wanted to know. Cassie knew she was blushing a bit but she couldn't help it! Of course she wanted him to kiss her…

"What do you think?" She asked back.

"That you thought he would do it on the roller-skates and in the cinema… but well…"

"Maybe it's better this way. I am leaving tomorrow anyway."

"Yes, you are… so this is your last chance and you have absolutely nothing to lose."

"But what if… what if…" And she couldn't finish the sentence.

"Then you will find a way. You know it's possible."

And yeah, that she knew. So she stopped thinking about the risks. She let the mood from the movie envelop her and hugging a pillow, eating the melting ice-cream, she just made herself comfortable with her beautiful memories.

The roller-skating lesson was fun. She was so damn nervous, so worried, so unsure – but Chris was a wonderful teacher. He was firm and not really gentle. But he made her focus and so she learned how to skate. She was grateful for it. She still felt absolutely horrible and ridiculous but she liked it. She couldn't tell whether it was because she just liked to skate or because of Chris. And honestly – so far it didn't matter at all. She managed to fall once. All other times when she thought she would fall he managed to catch her. And after first hour she felt much more confident.

And of course – it felt really nice to have him there, holding her, catching her, guiding her. It told her a lot about him. She noticed his dog-tags around his neck. At first she thought she was seeing things – it wouldn't be new – but then he told her – he was in the army. USAF. Oh she knew that… she knew it. But he didn't really want to talk about it and she didn't want to either. It was just an information, nothing valuable – not to them, not then.

Of course it made her think and remember her loved ones – all she had gained and lost because of the Air Force. But she didn't say a word and neither did he. It was obviously one of the topics they just wouldn't talk about during their few hours together. But somehow deep inside she knew it would bite her later… yeah, right there.

Few other times they met to skate for an hour or two… they also went running together and he even managed to ask her out – to see a movie in one of those open-air summer cinemas. It was animated movie but she loved it. He couldn't have known it but it was actually one of the movies she had seen here on Earth during her first night with TV in Janet's house. She loved the movie and all memories coming along with it. She missed her so much.

So they went there, they sat down next to each other… and they really enjoyed the movie… but all the moments calling for him to touch her, to hold her, to do something that would tell her at least something about why they were doing that – they came and then they were gone. He was just too much of a gentleman or really not interested in her. Maybe it really was all about becoming friends for those few weeks. It was kind of difficult to tell.

He seemed shy to her. But it was difficult to believe that somebody from USAF would be this shy!

Soon she realized she wouldn't mind real summer romance. Including more or less everything that should come along with it. But he didn't seem interested in her in that way.

She remembered how Sam and Jack used to be. She knew it was different because he used to be her CO but still – more and more she could understand her frustration. Oh yes, sometimes she had picked on it – especially when they were all together and Sam wanted more and couldn't have it.

She got an e-mail from her earlier. She was already back on the base so she let her know that they were all okay and unharmed and that she was looking forward to seeing her. She also added few words from Siler and from Walter, from few nurses… they were all looking forward to seeing her. Sam promised to pick her up on the airport and take her to the base. They would spend some time there and then they would go home.

The General was a bit worried of having her there but in the end he agreed. He had no other choice – he was kind of looking forward to meeting this young lady. He hadn't had the chance yet. Oh yes, he heard a lot about her and knew about her but so far he hadn't really had the chance to meet her in person. She had the necessary clearance and essentially – she was more at home there than he was. Besides – he could feel it in the air that his people would revolt against him otherwise… they all wanted to see her – so he – curious – wanted to know how awesome this girl actually really was.

Cassie was looking forward to it. She missed the place, she missed the people. And she was sure now about what she wanted to do after finishing her Residency – so maybe it would be also the time to tell them. It would not be such a surprise to some of them. But she knew that her family wouldn't be too thrilled though.

She looked at Chris and noticed him watching her with smile on her face. He looked away then with a smile and she couldn't but feel confused. She thought that guys would jump at the chance like this! They were there, sitting together, watching a movie in the summer, she was wearing nice summer dress and yet he wouldn't even touch her.

She didn't know what to do so she did nothing. When they were saying their goodbyes, she was very disappointed. She was not that desperate to find herself a boyfriend, she knew that. But on the other hand – the loneliness sucked and she wouldn't mind having somebody by her side – even for a short time period. Longer would be better of course but well she couldn't be too greedy now could she?

Chris knew he was pushing it but he didn't know what to do. He wasn't used to this. Of course he had been dating before but this was different. He had few serious relationships but nothing that would work out in the end. And after some of the break-ups he just started a different live. Being in the USAF gave him lots of opportunities. And also he learned a few things about life. So suddenly he was okay with having company just for a few days to fill in the emptiness. He lived like that for a year before it happened – before he met Susan. He thought it would be it – he really did – but it didn't work out in the worst possible way.

So now – being with Cassie – it was very difficult for him. He liked her, she was smart and funny, she was kind and beautiful, she had something in her eyes and there was something about the way she talked and moved… he just couldn't do it. He wanted to kiss her so many times, he wanted to be with her, he wanted to hold her close… she bewitched him. But still – he knew it wasn't safe. Not for her, not for him.

But now he would have the last chance…

He was sitting at his friend's living room, drinking beer with him, watching TV. And he was thinking and thinking and thinking… and it sucked.

"Hey buddy, you're no fun today ya know?"

"Sorry Jeremy…" He apologized.

"So… is she really that special?"

"Huh?"

"The amazing Cassandra you met – is she really that special?"

"Hard to tell now."

"That's crap… come on, just admit it." Jeremy pushed and Chris knew there was no point in denying. This guy knew almost everything about him, they've been friends for ages.

"Yeah, she is special."

"So what are you waiting for?"

"She's leaving."

"So are you in a few weeks. So what?"

"I can't just…"

"Oh come on. Of course you can. You're not marrying her for Christ's sake! You just have this summer romance thing going on so go for it, kiss her and see where it goes!" Jeremy tried to support his friend – although he knew it was difficult with Chris.

"Look, I know you've changed after Susan, I know. But maybe it's time to try to live a little."

And that did it. Chris knew his friend was right. But he didn't understand one thing. It wasn't about being afraid that it wouldn't work – it was about being scared that it would.

Chris told Cassie earlier that he would like to show her something. They should meet very early in the morning. He wanted to take her to one hill that is by the city. You can see a beautiful sunrise from there – it looks magical. It was his idea and she didn't say she wouldn't like it.

Of course she liked it – there were few things more romantic than watching a sunrise together. She thought it would do it – it would be their chance.

So now, at hour that Jack O'Neill would call few different bad names, she was waiting for him to pick her up and take her to the magic place he had spoken about.

Chris came and noticed her standing there, smiling at him. It occurred to him that she had to be used to getting up early – this was way too early for normal people. But she told him he was finishing Med School so maybe she really was used to it. Just doctors and soldiers could be getting up so early and still look great – or at least usable.

"Good morning!"

"Hey… you ready?"

"Absolutely."

"It's quite a hike..."

"That's okay." She assured him. After all the hikes she had taken with Jack and Teal'c there was nothing she wouldn't be able to do.

They walked for some time and found the trail Chris had been looking for. Cassie had to admit – it was indeed quite a hike. She could hear Daniel complaining in her head about it. Hikes were one of the few things he had never gotten used to. Everyone of them had something – Teal'c hated rain, Sam sandy planets, Daniel hikes and Jack… well kept on complaining but the only thing he really hated was probably something like MRE's. She couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

"Nothing, sorry… this just reminds me of something."

"Care to share?" Chris asked but she just smiled at him and stayed quiet.

Chris was watching her – she was quite skilled, she had some experience with hiking. When they were running he noticed that she was quite skilled there as well. It seemed to him that she had some military training but that just wasn't possible.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She said and waited for him to pop the question.

"Do you have some military training or not?"

"What?" She didn't see that one coming.

"It's just… seems to me you do so I'm just asking because you're not in the Army, are you?"

They just reached to top of the hill so they sat down. After drinking some water and finding a perfect spot Cassie smiled at him. She used to hate these kinds of questions. It usually led to explaining about her family situation and her childhood…

"I am not but I do."

"You do?"

"Yeah… my mom was in the Air Force, she worked in a military facility…"

"But you don't have this from your mother, do you?"

"No, from her friends."

"Not your father?"

Yeah, here it was… the question she just hated to answer because it always made her feel bad that she had to lie and that she had to think about all she had lost. But Christ just looked at her and she knew he was just being naturally curious.

"I am an orphan. My parents died when I was little. And so I was adopted. My step-mom was a doctor. So I was spending a lot of time with her friends from the military."

Chris just nodded, not trusting himself to speak. It took him some time. Cassie noticed that he seemed to be thinking about something but after telling him this she would be surprised otherwise.

"You said… that your step-mom was a doctor…?"

"Yeah… she died few years ago."

"I'm sorry…"

"Yeah, me too."

"How did it… I mean…"

"She got killed while trying to save somebody else. But that's what she was. Janet Fraiser, the best doctor ever…" She said half-dreamingly. She missed her so much!

But because of that she missed the shock on Christopher's face. He didn't see this piece of information coming.

When she was about to turn around and ask him about the promised sunrise, it started to rain. It was not some light drizzle, it was normal rain. Early morning rain indeed!

In a minute they were both soaked through, there was nothing where they could hide - Cassie was laughing – something Chris couldn't understand at all. But she was. And soon she took his hand and made him face the rain along with her. And when he looked at her and noticed the sparkles in her eyes, he just leaned down and kissed her. She was surprised but reacted quickly. She locked her arms around his neck and let him press her closer to him. He was waiting for her to lead him – he was giving her the chance and she took it.

And so in the early morning rain their little summer romance took another turn. They kissed and laughed and kissed once more, neither willing to break the spell.

* * *

_**Let me tell you folks, writing is a good therapy for lot of things but I honestly can't write anything too cheerful right now so please, be patient. We are dealing with a family tragedy right now soo… yeah. I'm sorry.**_

_**So – part one is over ;o) Let's take it slowly! And tell me what you think and what would you want to see next ;o) I gave you few hints - sooo... you curious? ;o)**_


End file.
